Unknown Talent
by Cherry scarlet
Summary: In the dorms of Fairy Tail high school has students with extraordinary talents. Lucy Heartfilia, the only girl without a talent tries to find one. However, one day a murder breaks out in her school. Nobody is allowed to leave. Will Lucy figure out who the culprit is before she loses her love ones? Warning: Character deaths. LucyXNatsu paring.


Hi everyone! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. I always wanted to write one and I had so many ideas. I decided to pick one and see how it turns out. So I hope you enjoy reading and if I need to improve anything just let me know.

I do not own Fairy Tail.

The dorms at Fairy Tail high school are too ostentatious in my opinion. Every door knob is made of real gold and the teachers name engraved on the doors are surrounded by real diamonds. The girls uniform are a gold skirt with a gold blazer. The boys wear gold dress pants and a gold dress shirt with a silver tie.

I never had an interest in money and flashy items. Honestly this wasn't my first choice of a high school. I'm only here because it's the richest school where I live. My father would not let me go to school with less standards than this one. Then again if I didn't come here I will not meet the wonderful friends I have now. Also my first crush I ever had Natsu Dragneel.

He was the first person I met when I transferred to this school a year ago. I couldn't find the principal's office and he happen to be in this same hallway as I was. I took initiative and ask him directions. His voice, smile, and eyes captured my heart. I was so distracted that I miss everything he said. Honestly I never been so embarrassed in my life. Luckily Natsu was nice and took me there himself and after that he showed me where my class was.

I smiled at the memory. I continue walking out of the girls dorm. The way to school is setup is the first floor is the principal office, library, student resource office, and a convinent store. Than the first and second years students are on the second floor. The third floor is for the third years (which is me). Then the seniors are on the 4th floor.

I open the door to my classroom and walk inside I see my homeroom teacher Miss Evergreen writing math equations on the board. "Good morning Miss Evergreen." I greeted her. "Good morning Lucy, as always your the first one here." Miss Evergreen replied back.

As always I'm always five minutes early to class. I like being the first one because it's always peaceful and quiet. Unlike my dorm where my neighbor Ezra always blast her music. I lay my head down and think of the possibilities of what my talent is. I am the only one at the school who doesn't have a talent. Of course I get bullied a lot by other students, but I'm strong and I have my friends to support me.

I pop my head up as I heard the bell ring. Students should be coming in now. I see a couple of students walk in. Usually the girls who walk in give me dirty looks. After a couple of minutes I see Erza, Juvia and Grey walk through the door. I happily wave hi to them as they got closer. Juvia and Erza ran toward me leaving Grey behind.

"Lucy! I have some news for you!"  
>"Lucy! Juvia has to tell you something!"<p>

Both of them said the same time. "Okay, okay calm down one at a time." I told them. Juvia and Erza exchange glances at each other. I could tell both of them wanted to tell me.

"Okay Juvia you can go first." Erza told her. Juvia grabbed my hand and stared at me her eyes were wide with a hint of anger. "Juvia what's wrong?" She is starting to freak me out.

"Lucy it's about Natsu." Juvia said still staring at me. I shot up for my seat and tighten my hands on her. "What is he okay? What happened." I said to quickly.

"Natsu's okay he's not hurt, but this has to do with Lisanna." Julia told me. Oh great Lisanna, Natsu's ex girlfriend. "So what happened just tell me!" I told Juvia. I was dying to know. Erza came closer to me. It's my turn Juvia she slightly push her away.

"Juvia, Grey, and I were walking out of the cafeteria when we saw Lisanna and Natsu near the hallway window. So of course we had to walk past them and I overheard Lisanna talking. What I heard was Lisanna asking Natsu out." Erza was out of breath as she finish talking.

"No." I said out loud. I can't believe it. Lisanna betrayed me. I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks. I told her how I really like Natsu and she said she would help me out. She even told me that she doesn't like Natsu anymore. I was mad that I told Lisanna one of my secrets that I really didn't want to tell her in the first place. I smile at my friends to stay strong. "Well at least I know not to trust her anymore." I let out a small laugh.

Juvia then tackled me too a hug following Erza. "Juvia loves you Lucy."Juvia hug me tighter. The late bell rang and Juvia and Erza broke the embrace. "Talk to you later Lucy." Erza said walking to her seat. "You're strong Lucy." Juvia said walking away.

I sigh under my breath and look over to my right. Natsu sits directly beside me. He didn't come to class today. I wonder what is taking him so long, I hope Natsu reject Lisanna. I can't believe how selfish that sounds. Even though Lisanna betrayed me I shouldn't say that.

I stop thinking about Lisanna and I focus on the teacher. Miss Evergreen was teaching math equations on the board. They were simple to figure out. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking about Natsu. I really want to see him now.

I turn my direction to the door hoping Natsu would just come in. I see the door knob turning and I knew it was him. The door open and Natsu walk in with a serious expression on his face. Miss Evergreen looked at Natsu with an irritated expression. "Hurry up don't be late again." Miss Evergreens said. I watch Natsu lower his head when he walked to his seat.

Natsu kept his eyes on the board. I wanted to ask all the details about what happen. I kept staring at him so he will look my way. After a while I realize he didn't seem to acknowledge me. I lean in closer to him still staring at him. That didn't work too so I decided making faces at him will be the best decision. First I stuck my tongue at him and then I cross my eyes. That didn't work so I use my hand and stretch the sides of my face. I was going to start pretending shooting at him, but Miss Evergreen called me out.

"Lucy would you stop making weird faces and pay attention." Miss Evergreen said and continue talking about the lesson. I felt my class mates stares and giggles. I put my hands on my cheeks which were warm from embarrassment. I turn one more time to see if Natsu even looked at me. Sadly he was still staring at the board. I turn again and sigh from disappointment.

After my sigh I heard a little laugh from my right. I whip my head in the direction again. I see Natsu laughing to himself and I couldn't help to let out a smile. I look away for the thousandth time and smiled to myself. I wonder if he was laughing at the faces I was making. That can't be right because he didn't look at me once.

As I was in deep thought a piece of folded up paper landed on my desk. I look around to see who toss it at me. No one was looking at me so I went ahead and open it.

"Why are you making those faces luce?" The note said. I automatically knew that the note was from Natsu. He was the person who made that nickname for me. I grab my pencil and wrote back on the note. "I was trying to get your attention I thought you didn't notice." I folded the paper back and tossed it to Natsu desk.

I tap my pencil on my desk waiting for the note. It wasn't long until it reached my desk again. I unfold it and read the contents. "How could I not notice. I need to talk to you after class." My heart stop for a second. I wonder what he wants to talk about. It could be about the incident with Lisanna, but what is he going to say about it?

I wrote "Okay" on the note and tossed it at him. I was nervous about what he wants to talk about. Throughout the rest of the math lesson I daydream about my talent. Usually during class I think of the posibilites of what I'm good at. Juvia's talent is swimming she best in her class in this town. Grey is a pro ice skater. Erza is the strongest woman in town. Natsu is the fastest runner in town and he's the caption on the track team.

All my friends have really cool talents and all I have is nothing. I'm hoping this year would be different. The sound of the bell interrupted my thoughts. There is a ten minute break before we start our English lesson. I saw Natsu walk in front of my desk. "Let's go outside and talk luce." He said as he lead the way.

I stood up and followed behind him. I glance over to Juvia and Erza. They looked at me with confuse faces. I shrug at them as I exit the classroom.


End file.
